


Cetacean needed [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dolphins, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, drunken conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Drunken discussions after the Apocawasn't[A recording of a fic by CynSyn]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Cetacean needed [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cetacean needed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461664) by [CynSyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn). 



> This is not a repod. I recorded it last July, just before I got into my editing slump, so I never got around to editing it.   
> Meanwhile, ExMark beat me to it and you can listen to their podfic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117299)
> 
> Anyway, this was so much fun to read!

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/cetacean%20needed.mp3) | **Size:** 4.35MB | **Duration:** 6:01min

  
---|---


End file.
